The Golden Lily
The Golden Lily is a limited time quest that ran from 6th of February, 2013 to celibrate Valentine's Day. The quest has 5 parts and a two day deadline for each. It triggers by tapping any house (collecting coins). Total costs Top of Page The Golden Lily (1/5) The Golden Lily Quest 1.png The Golden Lily Reward 1.png Challenge: You'll help me tell her? Really? Oh thank you! I could use all the help I can get! * Talk to the mermaids for ideas. * Build the Florist (a merchant, costs 816,700 coins, takes 11 hours to build). * Collect from it 2x for a nice bouquet. Reward: A bouquet? I suppose flowers are a great way to show I like her as MORE than a friend, but this bouquet is so plain.... * 2,200 Coins. * 100 Pearls. Top of Page The Golden Lily (2/5) The Golden Lily Quest 2.png The Golden Lily Reward 2.png Challenge: I can't impress her with a simple bouquet. Do you know how many boys bring her bouquet's around the town? TONS! * Go on a short voyage to find more exotic blooms. * Plant a rose bush for more romantic flowers. (A decoration, costs 27,860 Coins, 8 hrs to build) Reward: Hmm...even roses are pretty plain relative to her beauty. I don't think this is going to cut it. * 2,500 Coins. * 10 Sapphires. Top of Page Step 3 Prelude The Golden Lily Prelude 3a.png The Golden Lily Prelude 3b.png The Golden Lily Prelude 3c.png The Golden Lily (3/5) The Golden Lily Quest 3.png Golden_lily_3_complete.png Challenge: I'm sure I can get that plant for my love! You're a great adventurer, could you help me prepare! * Teach me to sail on a long voyage. (Any Ship) * Teach me to climb with the Heart Tree. (Costs 25,400 Coins, 4 hrs to build) * Teach me to fight defeat 3 Pirates! Reward: I'm almost ready for this great adventure, just a few more things. I'm almost ready to show Cheryl my love. * 2,800 Coins. * 5 Emeralds. Top of Page The Golden Lily (4/5) Golden_lily_4.png Golden_lily_4_complete.png Challenge: I'm feeling stronger than ever! That Golden Lily is sure to be mine! I just need a few supplies * Collect from the blacksmith for tools (this can be skipped for 10 rubies). * Collect from the baker for bread (this can be skipped for 10 rubies). * Find a rope for your pack (this can be skipped for 5 rubies). Reward: Alright, wish me luck! I'll be back before you know it! * 3,500 coins. * 2 Rubies. Top of Page The Golden Lily (5/5) Golden_lily_5.png Golden_lily_5_complete.png Challenge: Hey, have you seen Patrick recently? I saw you two talking, but he seems to have disappeared from the village. * Upgrade the Florist to show her his plans. (Just one tier) * Have Beth take her on a short voyage to explain. Reward: He... he liked me? All this time? I always liked him, but thought we were just friends! * Golden Lily (a decoration) that sprouts sapphires. Top of Page Sequel Golden_lily_preloque_1.jpg Golden_lily_preloque_2.jpg Top of Page The Golden Lily